random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Funny Trick – A short story
This is a short story, The Funny Trick'. Story Hi, I'm Emma. I am twelve this year and I want to share with you a funny story. Well, it is funny to me, but maybe not to my mother. So, yesterday, my mother and I were doing window shopping along a street, which is pretty boring, and I pretty much kept whining. "Mummy, can't we do something else? Window shopping is really boring." I told my mother. "Oh, be quiet. It only takes a while." my mother said, looking through the windows of various shops. I just rolled my eyes and thought to myself, She never gets tired of shopping, does she? Then a man approached us. He was small, but not young nor old. He was probably middle aged. "Excuse me, ma'am." he said, in a what I thought was a monotonic voice. My mother immediately responded. "Yes? May I help you?" she replied politely. Then her expression changed when she turned around and faced the man. Did I ever mentioned that my mother is especially suspicious of old men than young boys? She started acting cold. "What would you like, sir? We are quite in a rush here," she said. "I was wondering," the man said. "If you could give me a coin in exchange for a gold ring of mine." he continued. My mother raised one eyebrow. "And for whatever reason?" she asked. I was a little embarrassed. Oh gosh, mum, what are you doing? I thought. "Well, I have lost my wallet in a taxi I rode in on the way here, and I would like a coin as taxi fare to find my missing wallet." the man said. I was wondering how he'd suppose to find his wallet in a different taxi. "If you left your wallet in the taxi, how did you pay the taxi driver?" my mother asked. "Well, I took out the money first, and thought I put my wallet in my pocket, but turns out I placed it on the seat instead." he said. My mother was still suspicious. "And what about that gold ring you mentioned?" my mother asked, curious. I stared at her. "Oh, that. It's my family treasure." the man said. Is he nuts?! I thought. He is willing to trade his family treasure for just a single coin?! I shouted in my mind. "Oh, no, no. I can never take your family treasure! How about I just give you the coin?" my mother said. The man shook his head. He shoved the gold ring into my mother's hands and asked again for the coin. My mother reached for her purse, opened it, and pulled out a coin. She handed it over to the man, he bowed and left. "And you just let him go?" I asked my mother. My mother nodded her head. She pulled my hand and continued shopping. Just then, I randomly looked across the street and saw the man from before crossing quickly. He did not at all look like he was taking a taxi. He stopped in front of a shop. And I watched him as another man walked up to him. He handed a coin over to the man. It's mummy's coin! I thought. I realized we had been tricked, but oh well. I only told mum about the trick the next day, which is today. I'm pretty amused, but mum is not. Hope you like the little trick I told you. Thanks!